1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of corn breeding. In particular, the invention relates to inbred corn seed and plants of the variety designated I389972, and derivatives and tissue cultures thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The goal of field crop breeding is to combine various desirable traits in a single variety/hybrid. Such desirable traits include greater yield, better stalks, better roots, resistance to insecticides, herbicides, pests, and disease, tolerance to heat and drought, reduced time to crop maturity, better agronomic quality, higher nutritional value, and uniformity in germination times, stand establishment, growth rate, maturity, and fruit size.
Breeding techniques take advantage of a plant""s method of pollination. There are two general methods of pollination: a plant self-pollinates if pollen from one flower is transferred to the same or another flower of the same plant. A plant cross-pollinates if pollen comes to it from a flower on a different plant.
Corn plants (Zea mays L.) can be bred by both self-pollination and cross-pollination. Both types of pollination involve the corn plant""s flowers. Corn has separate male and female flowers on the same plant, located on the tassel and the ear, respectively. Natural pollination occurs in corn when wind blows pollen from the tassels to the silks that protrude from the tops of the ear shoot.
Plants that have been self-pollinated and selected for type over many generations become homozygous at almost all gene loci and produce a uniform population of true breeding progeny, a homozygous plant. A cross between two such homozygous plants produces a uniform population of hybrid plants that are heterozygous for many gene loci. Conversely, a cross of two plants each heterozygous at a number of loci produces a population of hybrid plants that differ genetically and are not uniform. The resulting non-uniformity makes performance unpredictable.
The development of uniform corn plant hybrids requires the development of homozygous inbred plants, the crossing of these inbred plants, and the evaluation of the crosses. Pedigree breeding and recurrent selection are examples of breeding methods used to develop inbred plants from breeding populations. Those breeding methods combine the genetic backgrounds from two or more inbred plants or various other broad-based sources into breeding pools from which new inbred plants are developed by selfing and selection of desired phenotypes. The new inbreds are crossed with other inbred plants and the hybrids from these crosses are evaluated to determine which of those have commercial potential.
The pedigree breeding method involves crossing two genotypes. Each genotype can have one or more desirable characteristics lacking in the other; or, each genotype can complement the other. If the two original parental genotypes do not provide all of the desired characteristics, other genotypes can be included in the breeding population. Superior plants that are the products of these crosses are selfed and selected in successive generations. Each succeeding generation becomes more homogeneous as a result of self-pollination and selection. Typically, this method of breeding involves five or more generations of selfing and selection: S1xe2x86x92S2; S2xe2x86x92S3; S3xe2x86x92S4; S4xe2x86x92S5, etc. After at least five generations, the inbred plant is considered genetically pure.
Backcrossing can also be used to improve an inbred plant. Backcrossing transfers a specific desirable trait from one inbred or non-inbred source to an inbred that lacks that trait. This can be accomplished, for example, by first crossing a superior inbred (A) (recurrent parent) to a donor inbred (non-recurrent parent), which carries the appropriate locus or loci for the trait in question. The progeny of this cross are then mated back to the superior recurrent parent (A) followed by selection in the resultant progeny for the desired trait to be transferred from the non-recurrent parent. After five or more backcross generations with selection for the desired trait, the progeny are heterozygous for loci controlling the characteristic being transferred, but are like the superior parent for most or almost all other loci. The last backcross generation would be selfed to give pure breeding progeny for the trait being transferred.
A single cross hybrid corn variety is the cross of two inbred plants, each of which has a genotype which complements the genotype of the other. The hybrid progeny of the first generation is designated F1. Typically, F1 hybrids are more vigorous than their inbred parents. This hybrid vigor, or heterosis, is manifested in many polygenic traits, including markedly improved yields, better stalks, better roots, better uniformity and better insect and disease resistance. In the development of hybrids only the F1 hybrid plants are typically sought. An F1 single cross hybrid is produced when two inbred plants are crossed. A double cross hybrid is produced from four inbred plants crossed in pairs (Axc3x97B and Cxc3x97D) and then the two F1 hybrids are crossed again (Axc3x97B)xc3x97(Cxc3x97D).
The development of a hybrid corn variety involves three steps: (1) the selection of plants from various germplasm pools; (2) the selfing of the selected plants for several generations to produce a series of inbred plants, which, although different from each other, each breed true and are highly uniform; and (3) crossing the selected inbred plants with unrelated inbred plants to produce the hybrid progeny (F1). During the inbreeding process in corn, the vigor of the plants decreases. Vigor is restored when two unrelated inbred plants are crossed to produce the hybrid progeny (F1). An important consequence of the homozygosity and homogeneity of the inbred plants is that the hybrid between any two inbreds is always the same. Once the inbreds that give a superior hybrid have been identified, hybrid seed can be reproduced indefinitely as long as the homogeneity of the inbred parents is maintained. Conversely, much of the hybrid vigor exhibited by F1 hybrids is lost in the next generation (F2). Consequently, seed from hybrid varieties is not used for planting stock. It is not generally beneficial for farmers to save seed of F1 hybrids. Rather, farmers purchase F1 hybrid seed for planting every year.
North American farmers plant tens of millions of acres of corn at the present time and there are extensive national and international commercial corn breeding programs. A continuing goal of these corn breeding programs is to develop corn hybrids that are based stable inbred plants and have one or more desirable characteristics. To accomplish this al, the corn breeder must select and develop superior inbred parental plants.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a corn plant of the variety designated I389972. Also provided are corn plants having all the physiological and morphological haracteristics of the inbred corn variety I389972. The inbred corn plant of the invention may further comprise, or have, a cytoplasmic or nuclear factor that is capable of conferring male sterility or otherwise preventing self-pollination, such as by self-incompatibility. Parts of the corn plant of the present invention are also provided, for example, pollen obtained from an inbred plant and an ovule of the inbred plant.
The invention also concerns seed of the corn plant I389972. A sample of this seed has been deposited under ATCC Accession No. PTA-3222. The inbred corn seed of the invention may be provided as an essentially homogeneous population of inbred corn seed of the corn plant designated I389972. Essentially homogeneous populations of inbred seed are those that consist essentially of the particular inbred seed, and are generally free from substantial numbers of other seed, so that the inbred seed forms between about 90% and about 100% of the total seed, and preferably, between about 95% and about 100% of the total seed. Most preferably, an essentially homogeneous population of inbred corn seed will contain between about 98.5%, 99%, 99.5% and about 99.9% of inbred seed, as measured by seed grow outs.
Therefore, in the practice of the present invention, inbred seed generally forms at least about 97% of the total seed. However, even if a population of inbred corn seed was found, for some reason, to contain about 50%, or even about 20% or 15% of inbred seed, this would still be distinguished from the small fraction (generally less than 2% and preferably less than 1%) of inbred seed that may be found within a population of hybrid seed, e.g., within a commercial bag of hybrid seed. In such a bag of hybrid seed offered for sale, Federal regulations require that the hybrid seed be at least about 95% of the total seed, or be labeled as a mixture. In the most preferred practice of the invention, the female inbred seed that may be found within a bag of hybrid seed will be about 1% of the total seed, or less, and the male inbred seed that may be found within a bag of hybrid seed will be negligible, i.e., will be on the order of about a maximum of 1 per 100,000, and usually less than this value.
The population of inbred corn seed of the invention can further be particularly defined as being essentially free from hybrid seed. The inbred seed population may be separately grown to provide an essentially homogeneous population of inbred corn plants designated I389972.
In another aspect of the invention, single locus converted plants of variety I389972 are provided. The single transferred locus may preferably be a dominant or recessive allele. Preferably, the single transferred locus will confer such traits as male sterility, yield stability, waxy starch, yield enhancement, industrial usage, herbicide resistance, insect resistance, resistance to bacterial, fungal, nematode or viral disease, male fertility, and enhanced nutritional quality. The single locus may be a naturally occurring maize gene introduced into the genome of the variety by backcrossing, a natural or induced mutation, or a transgene introduced through genetic transformation techniques. When introduced through transformation, a single locus may comprise one or more transgenes integrated at a single chromosomal location.
In yet another aspect of the invention, an inbred corn plant of the variety designated I389972 is provided, wherein a cytoplasmically-inherited trait has been introduced into said inbred plant. Such cytoplasmically-inherited traits are passed to progeny through the female parent in a particular cross. An exemplary cytoplasmically-inherited trait is the male sterility trait. Cytoplasmic-male sterility (CMS) is a pollen abortion phenomenon determined by the interaction between the genes in the cytoplasm and the nucleus. Alteration in the mitochondrial genome and the lack of restorer genes in the nucleus will lead to pollen abortion. With either a normal cytoplasm or the presence of restorer gene(s) in the nucleus, the plant will produce pollen normally. A CMS plant can be pollinated by a maintainer version of the same variety, which has a normal cytoplasm but lacks the restorer gene(s) in the nucleus, and continue to be male sterile in the next generation. The male fertility of a CMS plant can be restored by a restorer version of the same variety, which must have the restorer gene(s) in the nucleus. With the restorer gene(s) in the nucleus, the offspring of the male-sterile plant can produce normal pollen grains and propagate. A cytoplasmically inherited trait may be a naturally occurring maize trait or a trait introduced through genetic transformation techniques.
In another aspect of the invention, a tissue culture of regenerable cells of a plant of variety I389972 is provided. The tissue culture will preferably be capable of regenerating plants capable of expressing all of the physiological and morphological characteristics of the variety, and of regenerating plants having substantially the same genotype as other plants of the variety. Examples of some of the physiological and morphological characteristics of the variety I389972 include characteristics related to yield, maturity, and kernel quality, each of which is specifically disclosed herein. The regenerable cells in such tissue cultures will preferably be derived from embryos, meristematic cells, immature tassels, microspores, pollen, leaves, anthers, roots, root tips, silk, flowers, kernels, ears, cobs, husks, or stalks, or from callus or protoplasts derived from those tissues. Still further, the present invention provides corn plants regenerated from the tissue cultures of the invention, the plants having all the physiological and morphological characteristics of variety I389972.
In yet another aspect of the invention, processes are provided for producing corn seeds or plants, which processes generally comprise crossing a first parent corn plant with a second parent corn plant, wherein at least one of the first or second parent corn plants is a plant of the variety designated I389972. These processes may be further exemplified as processes for preparing hybrid corn seed or plants, wherein a first inbred corn plant is crossed with a second corn plant of a different, distinct variety to provide a hybrid that has, as one of its parents, the inbred corn plant variety I389972. In these processes, crossing will result in the production of seed. The seed production occurs regardless of whether the seed is collected or not.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the first step in xe2x80x9ccrossingxe2x80x9d comprises planting, preferably in pollinating proximity, seeds of a first and second parent corn plant, and preferably, seeds of a first inbred corn plant and a second, distinct inbred corn plant. Where the plants are not in pollinating proximity, pollination can nevertheless be accomplished by transferring a pollen or tassel bag from one plant to the other as described below.
A second step comprises cultivating or growing the seeds of said first and second parent corn plants into plants that bear flowers. Corn bears both male flowers (tassels) and female flowers (silks) in separate anatomical structures on the same plant.
A third step comprises preventing self-pollination of the plants, i.e., preventing the silks of a plant from being fertilized by any plant of the same variety, including the same plant. This is preferably done by emasculating the male flowers of the first or second parent corn plant, (i.e., treating or manipulating the flowers so as to prevent pollen production, in order to produce an emasculated parent corn plant), Self-incompatibility systems are also used in some hybrid crops for the same purpose. Self-incompatible plants still shed viable pollen and can pollinate plants of other varieties but are incapable of pollinating themselves or other plants of the same variety.
A fourth step comprises allowing cross-pollination to occur between the first and second parent corn plants. When the plants are not in pollinating proximity, this is done by placing a bag, usually paper or glassine, over the tassels of the first plant and another bag over the silks of the incipient ear on the second plant. The bags are left in place for at least 24 hours. Since pollen is viable for less than 24 hours, this assures that the silks are not pollinated from other pollen sources, that any stray pollen on the tassels of the first plant is dead, and that the only pollen transferred comes from the first plant. The pollen bag over the tassel of the first plant is then shaken vigorously to enhance release of pollen from the tassels, and the shoot bag is removed from the silks of the incipient ear on the second plant. Finally, the pollen bag is removed from the tassel of the first plant and is placed over the silks of the incipient ear of the second plant, shaken again and left in place. Yet another step comprises harvesting the seeds from at least one of the parent corn plants. The harvested seed can be grown to produce a corn plant or hybrid corn plant.
The present invention also provides corn seed and plants produced by a process that comprises crossing a first parent corn plant with a second parent corn plant, wherein at least one of the first or second parent corn plants is a plant of the variety designated I389972. In one embodiment of the invention, corn seed and plants produced by the process are first generation (F1) hybrid corn seed and plants produced by crossing an inbred in accordance with the invention with another, distinct inbred. The present invention further contemplates seed of an F1 hybrid corn plant. Therefore, certain exemplary embodiments of the invention provide an F1 hybrid corn plant and seed thereof An example of such a hybrid which can be produced with the variety designated I389972 is the hybrid designated 0993609.
In still yet another aspect of the invention, the genetic complement of the corn plant variety designated I389972 is provided. The phrase xe2x80x9cgenetic complementxe2x80x9d is used to refer to the aggregate of nucleotide sequences, the expression of which sequences defines the phenotype of, in the present case, a corn plant, or a cell or tissue of that plant. A genetic complement thus represents the genetic make up of an inbred cell, tissue or plant, and a hybrid genetic complement represents the genetic make up of a hybrid cell, tissue or plant. The invention thus provides corn plant cells that have a genetic complement in accordance with the inbred corn plant cells disclosed herein, and plants, seeds and diploid plants containing such cells.
Plant genetic complements may be assessed by genetic marker profiles, and by the expression of phenotypic traits that are characteristic of the expression of the genetic complement, e.g., isozyme typing profiles. Thus, such corn plant cells may be defined as having an SSR profile in accordance with the profile shown in Table 6, or a genetic isozyme typing profile in accordance with the profile shown in Table 7, or having both an SSR profile and an isozyme typing profile in accordance with the profiles shown in Table 6 and Table 7. It is understood that variety I389972 could also be identified by other types of genetic markers such as, for example, Simple Sequence Length Polymorphisms (SSLPs) (Williams et al., 1990), Randomly Amplified Polymorphic DNAs (RAPDs), DNA Amplification Fingerprinting (DAF), Sequence Characterized Amplified Regions (SCARs), Arbitrary Primed Polymerase Chain Reaction (AP-PCR), Amplified Fragment Length Polymorphisms (AFLPs) (EP 534 858, specifically incorporated herein by reference in its entirety), and Single Nucleotide Polymorphisms (SNPs) (Wang et al., 1998).
In still yet another aspect, the present invention provides hybrid genetic complements, as represented by corn plant cells, tissues, plants, and seeds, formed by the combination of a haploid genetic complement of an inbred corn plant of the invention with a haploid genetic complement of a second corn plant, preferably, another, distinct inbred corn plant. In another aspect, the present invention provides a corn plant regenerated from a tissue culture that comprises a hybrid genetic complement of this invention.
In still yet another aspect, the present invention provides a method of producing an inbred corn plant derived from the corn variety I389972, the method comprising the steps of: (a) preparing a progeny plant derived from corn variety I389972, wherein said preparing comprises crossing a plant of the corn variety I389972 with a second corn plant, and wherein a sample of the seed of corn variety I389972 has been deposited under ATCC Accession No. PTA-3222; (b) crossing the progeny plant with itself or a second plant to produce a seed of a progeny plant of a subsequent generation; (c) growing a progeny plant of a subsequent generation from said seed of a progeny plant of a subsequent generation and crossing the progeny plant of a subsequent generation with itself or a second plant; and (d) repeating steps (c) and (d) for an addition 3-10 generations to produce an inbred corn plant derived from the corn variety I389972. In the method, it may be desirable to select particular plants resulting from step (c) for continued crossing according to steps (b) and (c). By selecting plants having one or more desirable traits, an inbred corn plant derived from the corn variety I389972 is obtained which possesses some of the desirable traits of corn variety I389972 as well potentially other selected traits.
Barren Plants: Plants that are barren, i.e., lack an ear with grain, or have an ear with only a few scattered kernels.
Cg: Colletotrichum graminicola rating. Rating times 10 is approximately equal to percent total plant infection.
CLN: Corn Lethal Necrosis (combination of Maize Chlorotic Mottle Virus and Maize Dwarf Mosaic virus) rating: numerical ratings are based on a severity scale where 1=most resistant to 9=susceptible.
Cn: Corynebacterium nebraskense rating. Rating times 10 is approximately equal to percent total plant infection.
Cz: Cercospora zeae-maydis rating. Rating times 10 is approximately equal to percent total plant infection.
Dgg: Diatraea grandiosella girdling rating (values are percent plants girdled and stalk lodged).
Dropped Ears: Ears that have fallen from the plant to the ground.
Dsp: Diabrotica species root ratings (1=least affected to 9=severe pruning).
Ear-Attitude: The attitude or position of the ear at harvest scored as upright, horizontal, or pendant.
Ear-Cob Color: The color of the cob, scored as white, pink, red, or brown.
Ear-Cob Diameter: The average diameter of the cob measured at the midpoint.
Ear-Cob Strength: A measure of mechanical strength of the cobs to breakage, scored as strong or weak.
Ear-Diameter: The average diameter of the ear at its midpoint.
Ear-Dry Husk Color: The color of the husks at harvest scored as buff, red, or purple.
Ear-Fresh Husk Color: The color of the husks 1 to 2 weeks after pollination scored as green, red, or purple.
Ear-Husk Bract: The length of an average husk leaf scored as short, medium, or long.
Ear-Husk Cover: The average distance from the tip of the ear to the tip of the husks. Minimum value no less than zero.
Ear-Husk Opening: An evaluation of husk tightness at harvest scored as tight, intermediate, or open.
Ear-Length: The average length of the ear.
Ear-Number Per Stalk: The average number of ears per plant.
Ear-Shank Internodes: The average number of internodes on the ear shank.
Ear-Shank Length: The average length of the ear shank.
Ear-Shelling Percent: The average of the shelled grain weight divided by the sum of the shelled grain weight and cob weight for a single ear.
Ear-Silk Color: The color of the silk observed 2 to 3 days after silk emergence scored as green-yellow, yellow, pink, red, or purple.
Ear-Taper (Shape): The taper or shape of the ear scored as conical, semi-conical, or cylindrical.
Ear-Weight: The average weight of an ear.
Early Stand: The percent of plants that emerge from the ground as determined in the early spring.
ER: Ear rot rating (values approximate percent ear rotted).
Final Stand Count: The number of plants just prior to harvest.
GDUs: Growing degree units which are calculated by the Barger Method, where the heat units for a 24-h period are calculated as GDUs =[(Maximum daily temperature+Minimum daily temperature)/2]xe2x88x9250. The highest maximum daily temperature used is 86xc2x0 F. and the lowest minimum temperature used is 50xc2x0 F.
GDUs to Shed: The number of growing degree units (GDUs) or heat units required for an inbred line or hybrid to have approximately 50% of the plants shedding pollen as measured from time of planting. GDUs to shed is determined by summing the individual GDU daily values from planting date to the date of 50% pollen shed.
GDUs to Silk: The number of growing degree units for an inbred line or hybrid to have approximately 50% of the plants with silk emergence as measured from time of planting. GDUs to silk is determined by summing the individual GDU daily values from planting date to the date of 50% silking.
Hc2: Helminthosporium carbonum race 2 rating. Rating times 10 is approximately equal to percent total plant infection.
Hc3: Helminthosporium carbonum race 3 rating. Rating times 10 is approximately equal to percent total plant infection.
Hm: Helminthosporium maydis race 0 rating. Rating times 10 is approximately equal to percent total plant infection.
Ht1: Helminthosporium turcicum race 1 rating. Rating times 10 is approximately equal to percent total plant infection.
Ht2: Helminthosporium turcicum race 2 rating. Rating times 10 is approximately equal to percent total plant infection.
HtG: Chlorotic-lesion type resistance. +=indicates the presence of Ht chloroticlesion type resistance; xe2x88x92=indicates absence of Ht chlorotic-lesion type resistance; and +/xe2x88x92=indicates segregation of Ht chloroticlesion type resistance. Rating times 10 is approximately equal to percent total plant infection.
Kernel-Aleurone Color: The color of the aleurone scored as white, pink, tan, brown, bronze, red, purple, pale purple, colorless, or variegated.
Kernel-Cap Color: The color of the kernel cap observed at dry stage, scored as white, lemon-yellow, yellow, or orange.
Kernel-Endosperm Color: The color of the endosperm scored as white, pale yellow, or yellow.
Kernel-Endosperm Type: The type of endosperm scored as normal, waxy, or opaque.
Kernel-Grade: The percent of kernels that are classified as rounds.
Kernel-Length: The average distance from the cap of the kernel to the pedicel.
Kernel-Number Per Row: The average number of kernels in a single row.
Kernel-Pericarp Color: The color of the pericarp scored as colorless, red-white crown, tan, bronze, brown, light red, cherry red, or variegated.
Kernel-Row Direction: The direction of the kernel rows on the ear scored as straight, slightly curved, spiral, or indistinct (scattered).
Kernel-Row Number: The average number of rows of kernels on a single ear.
Kernel-Side Color: The color of the kernel side observed at the dry stage, scored as white, pale yellow, yellow, orange, red, or brown.
Kernel-Thickness: The distance across the narrow side of the kernel.
Kernel-Type: The type of kernel scored as dent, flint, or intermediate.
Kernel-Weight: The average weight of a predetermined number of kernels.
Kernel-Width: The distance across the flat side of the kernel.
Kz: Kabatiella zeae rating. Rating times 10 is approximately equal to percent total plant infection.
Leaf-Angle: Angle of the upper leaves to the stalk scored as upright (0 to 30 degrees), intermediate (30 to 60 degrees), or lax (60 to 90 degrees).
Leaf-Color: The color of the leaves 1 to 2 weeks after pollination scored as light green, medium green, dark green, or very dark green.
Leaf-Length: The average length of the primary ear leaf.
Leaf-Longitudinal Creases: A rating of the number of longitudinal creases on the leaf surface 1 to 2 weeks after pollination. Creases are scored as absent, few, or many.
Leaf-Marginal Waves: A rating of the waviness of the leaf margin 1 to 2 weeks after pollination. Rated as none, few, or many.
Leaf-Number: The average number of leaves of a mature plant. Counting begins with the cotyledonary leaf and ends with the flag leaf.
Leaf-Sheath Anthocyanin: A rating of the level of anthocyanin in the leaf sheath 1 to 2 weeks after pollination, scored as absent, basal-weak, basal-strong, weak or strong.
Leaf-Sheath Pubescence: A rating of the pubescence of the leaf sheath. Ratings are taken 1 to 2 weeks after pollination and scored as light, medium, or heavy.
Leaf-Width: The average width of the primary ear leaf measured at its widest point.
LSS: Late season standability (values times 10 approximate percent plants lodged in disease evaluation plots).
Moisture: The moisture of the grain at harvest.
On1: Ostrinia nubilalis 1st brood rating (1=resistant to 9=susceptible).
On2: Ostrinia nubilalis 2nd brood rating (1=resistant to 9=susceptible).
Relative Maturity: A maturity rating based on regression analysis. The regression analysis is developed by utilizing check hybrids and their previously established day rating versus actual harvest moistures. Harvest moisture on the hybrid in question is determined and that moisture value is inserted into the regression equation to yield a relative maturity.
Root Lodging: Root lodging is the percentage of plants that root lodge. A plant is counted as root lodged if a portion of the plant leans from the vertical axis by approximately 30 degrees or more.
Seedling Color: Color of leaves at the 6 to 8 leaf stage.
Seedling Height: Plant height at the 6 to 8 leaf stage.
Seedling Vigor: A visual rating of the amount of vegetative growth on a 1 to 9 scale, where 1 equals best. The score is taken when the average entry in a trial is at the fifth leaf stage.
Selection Index: The selection index gives a single measure of hybrid""s worth based on information from multiple traits. One of the traits that is almost always included is yield. Traits may be weighted according to the level of importance assigned to them.
Sr: Sphacelotheca reiliana rating is actual percent infection.
Stalk-Anthocyanin: A rating of the amount of anthocyanin pigmentation in the stalk. The stalk is rated 1 to 2 weeks after pollination as absent, basal-weak, basal-strong, weak, or strong.
Stalk-Brace Root Color: The color of the brace roots observed 1 to 2 weeks after pollination as green, red, or purple.
Stalk-Diameter: The average diameter of the lowest visible internode of the stalk.
Stalk-Ear Height: The average height of the ear measured from the ground to the point of attachment of the ear shank of the top developed ear to the stalk.
Stalk-Internode Direction: The direction of the stalk internode observed after pollination as straight or zigzag.
Stalk-Internode Length: The average length of the internode above the primary ear.
Stalk Lodging: The percentage of plants that did stalk lodge. Plants are counted as stalk lodged if the plant is broken over or off below the ear.
Stalk-Nodes With Brace Roots: The average number of nodes having brace roots per plant.
Stalk-Plant Height: The average height of the plant as measured from the soil to the tip of the tassel.
Stalk-Tillers: The percent of plants that have tillers. A tiller is defined as a secondary shoot that has developed as a tassel capable of shedding pollen.
Staygreen: Staygreen is a measure of general plant health near the time of black layer formation (physiological maturity). It is usually recorded at the time the ear husks of most entries within a trial have turned a mature color. Scoring is on a 1 to 9 basis where 1 equals best.
STR: Stalk rot rating (values represent severity rating of 1=25% of inoculated internode rotted to 9=entire stalk rotted and collapsed).
SVC: Southeastern Virus Complex (combination of Maize Chiorotic Dwarf Virus and Maize Dwarf Mosaic Virus) rating; numerical ratings are based on a severity scale where 1=most resistant to 9=susceptible (1988 reactions are largely Maize Dwarf Mosaic Virus reactions).
Tassel-Anther Color: The color of the anthers at 50% pollen shed scored as green-yellow, yellow, pink, red, or purple.
Tassel-Attitude: The attitude of the tassel after pollination scored as open or compact.
Tassel-Branch Angle: The angle of an average tassel branch to the main stem of the tassel scored as upright (less than 30 degrees), intermediate (30 to 45 degrees), or lax (greater than 45 degrees).
Tassel-Branch Number: The average number of primary tassel branches.
Tassel-Glume Band: The closed anthocyanin band at the base of the glume scored as present or absent.
Tassel-Glume Color: The color of the glumes at 50% shed scored as green, red, or purple.
Tassel-Length: The length of the tassel measured from the base of the bottom tassel branch to the tassel tip.
Tassel-Peduncle Length: The average length of the tassel peduncle, measured from the base of the flag leaf to the base of the bottom tassel branch.
Tassel-Pollen Shed: A visual rating of pollen shed determined by tapping the tassel and observing the pollen flow of approximately five plants per entry. Rated on a 1 to 9 scale where 9=sterile, 1=most pollen.
Tassel-Spike Length: The length of the spike measured from the base of the top tassel branch to the tassel tip.
Test Weight: Weight of the grain in pounds for a given volume (bushel) adjusted to 15.5% moisture.
Yield: Yield of grain at harvest adjusted to 15.5% moisture.
Allele: Any of one or more alternative forms of a gene locus, all of which alleles relate to one trait or characteristic. In a diploid cell or organism, the two alleles of a given gene occupy corresponding loci on a pair of homologous chromosomes.
Backcrossing: A process in which a breeder repeatedly crosses hybrid progeny back to one of the parents, for example, a first generation hybrid (F1) with one of the parental genotypes of the F1 hybrid.
Chromatography: A technique wherein a mixture of dissolved substances are bound to a solid support followed by passing a column of fluid across the solid support and varying the composition of the fluid. The components of the mixture are separated by selective elution.
Crossing: The pollination of a female flower of a corn plant, thereby resulting in the production of seed from the flower.
Cross-pollination: Fertilization by the union of two gametes from different plants.
Diploid: A cell or organism having two sets of chromosomes.
Electrophoresis: A process by which particles suspended in a fluid or a gel matrix are moved under the action of an electrical field, and thereby separated according to their charge and molecular weight. This method of separation is well known to those skilled in the art and is typically applied to separating various forms of enzymes and of DNA fragments produced by restriction endonucleases.
Emasculate: The removal of plant male sex organs or the inactivation of the organs with a chemical agent or a cytoplasmic or nuclear genetic factor conferring male sterility.
Enzymes: Molecules which can act as catalysts in biological reactions.
F1 Hybrid: The first generation progeny of the cross of two plants.
Genetic Complement: An aggregate of nucleotide sequences, the expression of which sequences defines the phenotype in corn plants, or components of plants including cells or tissue.
Genotype: The genetic constitution of a cell or organism.
Haploid: A cell or organism having one set of the two sets of chromosomes in a diploid.
Isozymes: Detectable variants of an enzyme, the variants catalyzing the same reaction(s) but differing from each other, e.g., in primary structure and/or electrophoretic mobility. The differences between isozymes are under single gene, codominant control. Consequently, electrophoretic separation to produce band patterns can be equated to different alleles at the DNA level. Structural differences that do not alter charge cannot be detected by this method.
Isozyme typing profile: A profile of band patterns of isozymes separated by electrophoresis that can be equated to different alleles at the DNA level.
Linkage: A phenomenon wherein alleles on the same chromosome tend to segregate together more often than expected by chance if their transmission was independent.
Marker: A readily detectable phenotype, preferably inherited in codominant fashion (both alleles at a locus in a diploid heterozygote are readily detectable), with no environmental variance component, i.e., heritability of 1.
I389972: The corn plant from which seeds having ATCC Accession No. PTA-3222 were obtained, as well as plants grown from those seeds.
Phenotype: The detectable characteristics of a cell or organism, which characteristics are the manifestation of gene expression.
Quantitative Trait Loci (QTL): Genetic loci that contribute, at least in part, certain numerically representable traits that are usually continuously distributed.
Regeneration: The development of a plant from tissue culture.
SSR profile: A profile of simple sequence repeats used as genetic markers and scored by gel electrophoresis following PCR(trademark) amplification using flanking oligonucleotide primers.
Self-pollination: The transfer of pollen from the anther to the stigma of the same plant.
Single Locus Converted (Conversion) Plant: Plants which are developed by a plant breeding technique called backcrossing wherein essentially all of the desired morphological and physiological characteristics of an inbred are recovered in addition to the characteristics conferred by the single locus transferred into the inbred via the backcrossing technique. A single locus may comprise one gene, or in the case of transgenic plants, one or more transgenes integrated into the host genome at a single site (locus).
Tissue Culture: A composition comprising isolated cells of the same or a different type or a collection of such cells organized into parts of a plant.
Transgene: A genetic sequence which has been introduced into the nuclear or chloroplast genome of a maize plant by a genetic transformation technique.